Sterben lassen
by Kenotaph
Summary: Die erste deutsche Full Metal Panicstory hier ; Es geht um Kurz und Melissa, die nach einem aufwühlenden Einsatz zusammensitzen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Der Hintergrund und die Charaktere dieser Geschichte sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum. Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht wer die Rechte an Full Metal Panic besitzt, ich bin es auf jeden Fall nicht und habe auch keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten.

Rating: PG 12

Sterben lassen

Melissa Mao tat einen Schritt in die Duschkabine und stellte das Wasser an. Es prasselte sofort heiß auf ihren Kopf und sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand.

Ein Atemzug, die Gedanken ordnen, ein zweiter sie zur Ruhe bringen, ein dritter und den Geist loslassen...sie schlug frustriert mit der Faust an die Wand. Es funktionierte nicht, die Bilder des letzten Einsatzes zuckten noch immer durch ihren Kopf.

Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand fahrig durch das Haar und drehte dann die Temperatur des Wassers ein wenig herunter. Der letzte Einsatz war einer jener gewesen, die einen Soldaten zum Desertieren bringen konnten. Dabei hatte zuerst alles so einfach gewirkt. Sie hatten eine Waffenfabrik in Nigeria ausheben sollen. Womit keiner gerechnet hatte war die Tatsache, dass diese von Soldaten geschützt wurde – Kindersoldaten.

Kinder waren die grausamsten Gegner, die es geben konnte. Denn sie kannten nichts anderes, als den Krieg und sie verstanden das ganze Ausmaß des Sterbens noch nicht. Daher hatten sie keine Angst.

Die Kleinen waren nur mit Maschinengewehren, panzerbrechender Munition und zwei altersschwachen M4 Armslaves ausgerüstet gewesen. Gegen Mithrils moderne Armslaves hatten sie keinen Chance gehabt. Dennoch waren sie verbissene und dadurch gefährliche Gegner und sie hatten Geiseln genommen. Melissa hatte gezögert den Schießbefehl zu erteilen, aber ihre Vorgesetzten hatten ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen. Und sie hatten es getan - ein Massaker.

Die Offizierin schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und sank unter dem Wasserstrahl in die Hocke. Sie schluckte, atmete ein und aus. Dann erhob sie sich wütend, stellte das Wasser ab und riss das Handtuch vom Haken. Während sie sich abtrocknete fragte sie sich wie es Sousuke und Kurz ging. Sousuke war gleich wieder nach Japan abkommandiert worden, er hatte am nächsten Tag Schule – wie lächerlich. Allerdings hatte er erstaunlich unberührt von der ganzen Sache gewirkt. Ob er nur nach außen hin so tat? Oder verkraftete er es wirklich besser als sie selbst?

Kurz hatte Melissa noch nie so ernst gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Er war weiß wie eine Wand aus seinem Mech gestiegen und hatte keinen Ton gesagt. Kein einziges Lächeln oder ein dummer Witz wie sonst. Erst als er den Hangar verlassen hatte kam etwas, dass wie: „Ich geh kotzen!" geklungen hatte über seine Lippen. Melissa konnte ihm das nicht verdenken.

Als sie sich die Haare trocken rubbelte sah ihr Abbild im Spiegel, nur noch ein Geist ihrer selbst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hängte das Handtuch weg. Mit einem Blick auf einen Kleiderhaufen entschied sie für den heutigen Tag genug Soldat gewesen zu sein und wühlte in ihrem Schrank nach zivilen Kleidungsstücken. Letztendlich zog sie ein mitternachtsblaues Sommerkleid hervor, möglicherweise in wenig overdressed, aber sie hatte keine Lust weiter zu suchen. Also zog sie es an und schlüpfte in ein paar einfache Ballerinas.

Auf dem Bildschirm ihres Computeranschlusses blitzte eine Nachricht auf. Sie war von Dr. Leroux, dem psychologischen Betreuer der Danaan. Sie sollte sich ausruhen und am nächsten morgen zu einem Gespräch zu ihm kommen. Zur Hölle, das würde ihre Taten auch nicht ungeschehen machen! Melissa klickte die Nachricht einfach weg.

Dann checkte sie ihre Alkoholvorräte. Dies war der Tag für das Besäufnis des Jahrhunderts. Bier, gut für den Anfang, aber es würde sie nicht schnell genug in volltrunkenem Vergessen versinken lassen. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter, Wodka! Und zwar der gute mongolische, kein kratziger billiger Fusel aus dem Ostblock. Das war genau das richtige. Melissa packte die Flasche und zwei Sixpacks Bier in eine große Tasche und verließ ihr Quartier.

Niemand sprach sie an, als sie durch die Gänge des U-Bootes lief. Wahrscheinlich sprach ihr Blick Bände und niemand traute sich. Vor Kurz's und Sousukes Raum blieb sie stehen. Gedämpfte Musik erklang durch die Tür, eine einzige Gitarre, auf der ein einfacher Blues Rhythmus gespielt wurde. Melissa öffnete die Tür ohne zu klopfen, ihr war nicht nach Höflichkeiten zu mute.

Im Zimmer saß Kurz auf seinem Bett und spielte mit geschlossenen Augen weiter auf seinem Instrument. Hatte er sie überhaupt bemerkt? Sie schloss die Tür leise wieder und stellte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber Kurz

„Du spielt wirklich gut." Sagte sie und hoffte, dass er sie endlich wahrnehmen würde.

„Die Gitarre hilft mir zu vergessen." Antwortete er, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

Melissa packte wortlos Bier und Wodka aus .

„Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, dass ich nicht alleine trinken will." Sagte sie.

Kurz nickte nur und spielte weiter. Langsam wurde er Melissa wirklich unheimlich. Sie nahm einen Schluck Bier und spülte gleich mit Schnaps nach. Genau das Richtige! Zwischen zwei Schlucken beobachtete sie Kurz. Er saß noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da und zupfte an den Saiten. Sein Gesicht war immer noch bleich, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und sah um zehn Jahre gealtert aus.

„Kommst du damit klar?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Hm." Machte er nur und der Rhythmus veränderte sich. „Ich hab ernsthaft daran gedacht den Befehl zu verweigern.."

Melissa nickte.

„Ich auch." Gab sie zurück.

Endlich öffnete Kurz die Augen. Sie waren stumpf und gebrochen.

„Die waren höchstens zehn, oder?" fragte er. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Mithril solche Methoden anwenden würde."

„Es war das kleinere Opfer." Antwortete Melissa bitter. „So ist das im Krieg."

Kurz griff nach der Wodkaflasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Hast du deswegen geschossen?" fragte er und reichte ihr die Flasche zurück.

„Es war ein Befehl und wir sind Soldaten."

„Aber es war falsch!" warf Kurz ein.

„Warum hast du dann geschossen?" fragte seine Vorgesetzte zurück.

Darauf gab er keine Antwort. Erst stellte die Gitarre weg und nahm sich ein Bier.

„Was soll die Aufmachung? Ist da etwa eine Aufforderung?" wechselte er das Thema.

Melissa überlegte einen Moment ihm wie sonst immer etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, entschied sich aber dagegen.

„Das war ganz schön lahm." Sagte sie. „Ich hab genug von der Uniform für heute."

Kurz nickte und ging nicht auf ihr Streitangebot ein. Das war ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Sieht hübsch aus." Gab er nach einer Weile zurück.

Melissa schluckte. Kurz machte ihr aufdringliche Avancen, seit er sie zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, doch heute klangen seine Worte wirklich ernst gemeint. Sie fühlte wie ihre Wangen sich röteten, sich ihr Puls ein wenig beschleunigte und ein Kloß sich in ihrer Kehle bildete. Manchmal konnte Kurz schon richtig süß sein...was war das, Adrenalin, posttraumatischer Stress?

„Danke." Sagte sie schließlich dümmlich.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, nur ihr Schlucken war ab und an zu hören. Schließlich konnte Melissa die Stille nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ich fühle mich total eingesperrt in diesem Blechsarg. Wir sind Meilen unter dem Meer und ich wünschte ich könnte an Land!" brach aus ihr hervor. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich mit jemandem prügeln."

Kurz lächelte schief und öffnete die Arme.

„Nur zu." Forderte er sie auf.

Melissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mit dir schlage ich mich oft genug und heute hast du noch nichts angestellt. Das wäre nicht das Richtige."

Kurz zuckte zusammen und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Ich habe nur sechzehn Kinder erschossen, deren einiger Fehler es war auf der falschen Seite der Erdhalbkugel geboren worden z sein." Flüsterte er erstickt.

Melissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum hatte sie ihre dumme Klappe nicht halten können.

„Du hast sie gezählt?" fragte sie sanft.

„Ich kann mich an jedes einzelne Gesicht erinnern. Das ist das Unschöne am Scharfschützendasein. Du kannst deinen Opfern immer in die Augen sehen"

Darüber hatte Melissa noch nie nachgedacht. Es lastete jeden Tag eine schwere Bürde auf Kurz, kein Wunder, dass er seine seelischen Wunden mit dummen Witzen und einem ausgeprägten Hedonismus zu kaschieren versuchte. Sie kannte ihn nun wirklich schon eine Weile, aber dermaßen verletzt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Mit einem Mal hatte Melissa Angst, dass Kurz an seiner Last zerbrechen könnte.

„Hast du schon einen Termin mit dem Psychologen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, morgen." antwortete Kurz einsilbig.

„Und wirst du hin gehen?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was soll das bringen?" fragte er.

„Bitte geh hin, für mich."

Er sah sie aus seinen blauen Augen waidwund an.

„Ich mache doch alles für dich." Sagte er.

Wieder durchfuhr ein Schauer Melissa. Verwirrt nahm sie noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Wann ist der Termin?" fragte sie Kurz schließlich und beschloss ihn notfalls mit Gewalt zu Doktor Leroux zu schleifen.

„Um 10.00 Uhr."

„Er wird dir helfen damit umzugehen." Erklärte Melissa ihm. „Mir hat er damals auch sehr geholfen, nachdem ich im Einsatz all meine Männer verloren hatte."

Kurz sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du wirkst nicht wie jemand, den so etwas umhaut." Wunderte er sich.

Melissa lächelte.

„Das war bevor ich euch rekrutiert habe. Glaub mir, so etwas macht einem zu schaffen. Ich kann es vielleicht einfach nur gut verstecken. Um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal macht mir der Gedanke euch zu verlieren heute noch eine Heidenangst." Gestand sie.

„Wow, ich glaube du warst noch nie so offen zu mir. Ich erzähle es niemandem," versprach Kurz.

Melissa lächelte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich um dich kümmern und jetzt heule ich dir die Ohren mit alten Geschichten voll. Das muss an dem Zeug hier liegen." Sagte sie und schwenkte die Wodkaflasche.

„Ich bin sehr froh zu sehen, dass es sich bei meinem vorgesetzten Offizier um einen Menschen handelt, M'am." Entgegnete Kurz scherzhaft.

Melissa ließ sich in ihren Stuhl zurück sinken, legte den Kopf zurück und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Diese war inzwischen schon fast gänzlich geleert.

„Manchmal wäre es einfach wenn ich das weniger wäre." Murmelte sie.

„Nein, ich bin froh, dass du es bist." Hörte sie Kurz sagen.

Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und als sie den Kopf wieder sinken ließ erhärtete sich ihr Verdacht.

„Sag mal, du Blödarsch, starrst du mir etwa in einer solchen Situation auf die Möpse?" rief sie und warf eine leere Bierdose nach ihm.

Kurz zuckte zusammen, als das Geschoss ihn traf und schaute auf.

„Na ja, da es mir so schlecht geht dachte ich, ich könnte meine Laune etwas heben, wenn..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Melissa war wütend aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn zornerfüllt an.

„Wie hatte ich mich nur so in dir täuschen können?" fragte sie. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nur ein mal ernst bleiben kannst."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür hinaus. Aber noch bevor sie zur Klinke greifen konnte fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Geh bitte nicht!" bat Kurz sie.

Melissa gab nur ein ablehnendes Schnauben von sich.

„Ich will nicht alleine sein, hörst du."

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Und Melissa ging es eigentlich genau so. Sie hatte sich an ihre Nach-Schlachtbiere gewohnt und genoss das stundenlange sinnlose Quatschen mit Kurz. Sie wusste so viel über ihn, dass er keine Oliven mochte, welche seine Lieblingsfarbe war und noch jede Menge andere oberflächliche Dinge. Aber heute hatte er ihr einige wirklich persönliche Dinge anvertraut und was noch gravierender war, sie ihm auch. Konnte und wollte sie ihn jetzt allein lassen?

Ich wurde bewusst, dass seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Normalerweise hätte sie diese weggeschlagen und Kurz einen perversen Lustmolch geschimpft. Jetzt blieb sie einfach stehen und ließ ihn gewähren.

Melissa merkte, wie ihr langsam schwummrig wurde, der Alkohol entfaltete also endlich seine erhoffte Wirkung. Sie drehte sich um und stieß einen etwas verdutzten Kurz wieder ins Zimmer.

„Lass die dummen Witze heute, in Ordnung. Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung." Bat sie ihn.

Er nickte nur und sah Melissa dabei so eindringlich an, dass ihr letztendlich die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Um das zu vertuschen hob sie die Wodkaflasche in die Höhe.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Soldat." Erklärte sie.

Dann drehte sie die Flasche mit dem Hals nach unten.

„Was stimmt nicht an diesem Bild?" fragte Melissa.

Kein Bisschen Flüssigkeit tropfte heraus. Kurz grinste verschmitzt und begann in einer Kiste zu wühlen. Schließlich zauberte er eine Flasche mit einem braunen hochprozentigen Inhalt hervor.

„Tequila." Rief er triumphierend.

Melissa stöhnte auf.

„Mit dem Zeug hatte ich meinen ersten Kater. Das ist genau das Getränk des Tages." Erzählte sie.

Kurz lächelte als erinnere er sich an ein ähnliches Erlebnis.

„Erzähl!" forderte er sie auf.

Melissa setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich muss so um die 14 gewesen sein." begann sie. „Alle Mädchen in meiner Klasse waren damals in der Tanzschule um Standart zu lernen, also ging ich auch. Nachdem der erste Kurs vorbei war und wir alle die Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatten, gab es so eine Art Ball. Unsere Eltern waren da, viele von uns trugen zum ersten mal ein Abendkleid und High Heels. Mann, was waren wir hysterisch wegen der Ganzen Sache. Jedenfalls auf der Feier nach dem offiziellen Teil durften wir ein bisschen Sekt trinken, den einige Eltern spendierten. Die Erwachsenen feierten oben im Saal, während wir Kids uns in so eine Art Diskokeller verkrochen hatten. Ich hatte ausgemacht, dass ich bei einer Freundin schlafe, als gingen meine Eltern irgendwann nach Hause. Ich hatte neben dem erlaubten Sekt noch heimlich Tequila mitgebracht, weil ich damals dachte solch ein Abend muss unbedingt in einem Vollrausch enden. Also begannen wir uns irgendwann damit die Kante zu geben. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Eltern meiner Freundin ihr verboten sich weiter mit mir zu treffen, weil sie ihrem Vater auf der Rückfahrt in die Lüftungsschlitze seines Autos gekübelt hat. Er hat den Geruch nie wieder aus seinem Auto bekommen und es letztendlich verkauft."

Kurz lachte.

„Du warst je damals schon ganz schön ausgekocht." Sagte er danach.

„Ich hab den Ärger des Jahres bekommen und dachte am nächsten Morgen ich muss sterben." Erzählte Melissa weiter. „Aber was einen nicht umbringt macht einen nur stärker."

Sie hob die Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Wie eine neblige Wolke drängte sich der Alkohol weiter über ihren Geist, doch vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie kleine schwarze Kinder mit Maschinenpistolen. Sie setzte ab und keuchte.

„Was ist?" fragte Kurz.

Melissa schüttelte den Kopf und reicht ihm die Flasche.

„Nichts." Log sie.

Dann sah sie zu, wie er trank. Kurz nahm drei tiefe Schlucke, dann setzte er wieder ab und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich hasse das Zeug, weißt du." Begann er danach zu erzählen. „Meinen ersten Tequila habe ich getrunken, als beschlossen war, dass meine Familie Japan verlassen würde. Ich wollte nicht gehen und all meine Freunde verlassen. Am Nachmittag hatte ich einen riesigen Streit mit meinem Vater deswegen. Später habe ich ein paar Freunde getroffen und wir haben uns zur Feier des Tages vollaufen lassen. Mit billigem Tequila und Zitrone. Ich sag dir, nichts bricht sich besser. Seitdem gibt es das Zeug bei mir nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen – schlechten."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du ihn mit mir teilst." Sagte Melissa sehr ernst.

Kurz zuckte mit dem Achseln.

„Mir erschien es heute angemessen." Antwortete er schlicht.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie wieder, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Als Melissa schließlich noch eine Dose Bier öffnete zerriss das Geräusch auf eine unangenehme Art die Stille, so dass sie unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Kurz sah sie aus bleiernen Augen an.

„Ich bin so müde." Bemerkte er.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?" fragte Melissa.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich bin im Moment einfach nur das Kämpfen leid."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa bei Mithril aussteigen?" fragte Melissa besorgt.

Kurz holte tief Luft.

„Keine Ahnung. Ja, nein, ist noch alles offen." Antwortete er.

Melissa stellte die Bierdose weg, stand auf und ging auf Kurz zu. Bei ihm angekommen setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Hör mal, deine Gedankengänge sind völlig verständlich, nach dem, was heute passiert ist. Glaub mir, ich lag auch schon Nächte lang wach und habe mir genau über den gleichen Mist den Kopf zerbrochen. Aber wir beide sind nun ein mal, was wir sind, Soldaten, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Selbst wenn wir Mithril verlassen könnten wir unserem Wesen nicht entkommen." Versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Innerlich war sie allerdings genau so betäubt wie ihr Gegenüber und schalt sich insgeheim wegen ihrer Phrasen. Kurz schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

„Möglicherweise hast du recht." Sagte er schließlich. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es unglaublich schmerzt."

Melissa lehnte unvermittelt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Der Schmerz wird vergehen, glaub mir. Das Wichtige ist nur, dass du den Grund dafür nicht vergisst." Murmelte sie und schloss die Augen.

Kurz saß wie erstarrt neben ihr und das war gut so, denn sie hatte nun endgültig den Zustand der schwindelerregenden Betrunkenheit erreicht. So gab es wenigstens einen Punkt, an den sie sich festhalten konnte. Dann bewegte sich Kurz und blickte sie lächelnd an.

„Du bist die beste Vorgesetzte, die man sich wünschen kann." Sagte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulterm.

Melissa wehrte sich nicht. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur betrunken, müde und leer. Die Berührung schenkte ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Sicherheit.

„Jetzt wirst du kitschig!" flüsterte sie.

„Ist das denn schlimm?" fragte Kurz.

„Nein. Das ist das Schlimme daran. Ich hasse Kitsch." Gab Melissa zurück.

Kurz lächelte wieder und drückte sie etwas fester an sich.

Langsam durchdrang ihr Geist den bleiernen Nebel des Schlafes. Noch bevor Melissa ihre Augen öffnete spürte sie, wie sich der Kater ihres Körpers bemächtigte. Es war wohl besser noch liegen zu bleiben, beschloss sie. Also ließ Melissa die Augen geschlossen und kuschelte ihren Kopf tiefer in das Kissen.

Während ihre Sinne wacher wurden, realisierte sie einen Arm, der um ihre Tallie geschlungen war und sie fest hielt. Da war auch noch ein Körper, der zu diesem Arm gehören musste und sich hinter ihrem Rücken befand. Dieser war schön warm und das Gefühl gehalten zu werden gefiel Melissa. Es war schon recht lange her, dass sie in irgendjemandes Armen aufgewacht war. Daher drängte sie sich noch etwas dichter an den Unbekannten in ihrem Bett heran.

Schleichend begann ihr Verstand doch zu arbeiten und Melissa versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was am Abend davor geschehen war. Schließlich zwang sie sich doch die Augen zu öffnen und drehte sich voller banger Ahnung um.

Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als sie in Kurz schlafendes Gesicht starrte. Melissa bezwang die aufsteigende Panik und begann die Situation zu analysieren.

Zuerst, sie war angezogen. Gut. Sie trug ein T-Shirt und eine Trainingshose, die ihr nicht gehörten. Wie sie dazu gekommen war wusste sie nicht mehr. Schlecht. Augenscheinlich befand sie sich nicht in ihrem Quartier, sondern in Kurz' und Sousukes. Nun ja. Sie hatte sich mit Kurz in der vorherigen Nacht einiges hinter die Binde gekippt. Das war nicht das erste mal gewesen. Sie hatten recht offen miteinander geredet. Nun gut, das konnte sie auch verkraften. Eins war zum anderen gekommen und schließlich hatte sie sich in den Armen ihres Sergeants wieder gefunden. Aber was war dann gewesen?

Ein Kuss, Sex? Melissa konnte sich zumindest an nichts dergleichen erinnern. Sie dachte angestrengt darüber nach und erinnerte sich daran etwas in die Richtung bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Kurz die Situation sicher ausgenutzt, aber eine kleine Stimme in Melissas Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass das in diesem Fall nicht zutraf. Sie hatten wirklich nur aneinandergekuschelt in einem Bett geschlafen um nicht alleine zu sein.

Plötzlich schreckte sie auf und blickte auf die Uhr. Ihr Termin! Sie hätte ihn fast verschlafen! Melissa begann sich aus Kurz Umarmung zu lösen, auch wenn sie es insgeheim ein wenig bedauerte. Dadurch wurde er natürlich wach und schaute sie aus verschlafenen Augen an.

„Wass'n los?" fragte er und begann sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen.

Melissa sammelte derweil ihre Kleider ein.

„Wir reden nachher, ich muss weg." Antwortete sie hektisch und war schon aus der Tür.

Draußen lehnte sie sich an das Metall der Wand und atmete durch. Sie betet inständig, dass sie niemand in diesem Aufzug und zu dieser Zeit aus Kurz Zimmer hatte kommen sehen. Bei einer Besatzung von 250 Mann verbreiteten sich solche Geschichten in den schillerndsten Variationen in Windeseile.

Danach stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg in Ihr Quartier um sich passabel für Doktor Leroux herzurichten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und spähte die Offiziersmesse der Thuatha de Danaan aus. Sie war so gut wie leer und derjenige, den Melissa suchte war nicht dort. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ging hinein.

Sie hatten natürlich nicht geredet. Es war wie nach einen One Night Stand, wenn am Morgen danach mit der Absicht es nicht zu tun man versprach anzurufen. Seit Tagen vermieden sie und Kurz es krampfhaft aufeinander zu treffen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen!

Sie stellte sich in der Reihe an der Essenausgabe an und ließ sich irgend etwas geben, was sie daraufhin mechanisch in sich hinein schaufelte. Eigentlich war in der Nacht nach dem letzten Einsatz ja nichts passiert. Aber nur daran zu denken ließ Melissa die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Wenn sie nun wirklich jemand gesehen hätte! Da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass in der Mannschaft darüber getratscht wurde, ging sie jedenfalls davon aus, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Schließlich war sie mit Essen fertig und schob den Teller weg. Im Geist ging sie mechanisch ihren Tagesplan durch: Eine Testrunde mit ihrem Armslave, danach Auswertung der Daten und Abendessen mit Tessa. Sie schnappte sich entschlossen ihren Teller um ihn weg zu bringen, drehte sich um und prallte gegen eine Person.

„Verdammt, pass doch auf, du Idiot!" schimpfte sie aus Reflex los.

„Du bist aber ganz schön stürmisch heute, du schönste aller Frauen!"

Es war natürlich Kurz. Ausgerechnet! Melissa seufzte und schob ihn wortlos zur Seite.

„Hey, warte mal!" rief er ihr nach.

„Ich hab zu tun." Antwortete sie und ging weiter.

Kurz folgte ihr scheinbar nicht. Typisch! Melissa ging weiter und schalt sich innerlich ob ihrer Feigheit. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein, aber irgendwo in ihrem Kopf meldete sich der Wunsch, dass er ihr nachkam. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und schlug frustriert die geballte Faust an die metallene Wand des U-Bootes.

Im gleichen Moment schrillten die Alarmglocken auf. Tessas Stimme schallte aus den Lautsprechern und befahl alle auf Kampfstation. Dank ihrer jahrelang trainierten Reflexe waren sofort alle Gedanken aus Melissas Kopf verschwunden und sie rannte los.

Rein in den Kampfanzug, in den Armslave und auf Befehle warten. Auch der Rest der Truppe war nach kurzer Zeit gefechtsbereit. Einen Befehl gab es allerdings erst einmal nicht. Stattdessen war nur zu spüren, wie die Danaan weiter abtauchte. Melissa lehnte sich angespannt zurück und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Sicher, die Brückenbesatzung hatte momentan sicher anderes zu tun, als langatmige Erklärungen abzugeben, aber sie hasste es so im Ungewissen zu bleiben. Dann kam endlich ein Funksignal.

Sie antwortete und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es nicht von der Brücke, sondern von einer Direktverbindung stammte und zwar von Kurz.

„Hey, Mao." Sagte er.

Melissa beschloss zu schweigen, verärgert, darüber, dass er die Situation ausnutze um ein Gespräch mit ihr zu erzwingen.

„Komm schon, sprich mit mir." bat er sie weiter.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte noch immer keinen Ton.

„Du bist eine blöde Zicke!" polterte Kurz schließlich los. „ Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur bei dir entschuldigen und dir sagen, dass diese bescheuerte Sache von meiner Seite aus auf keinen Fall zwischen und steht. Aber da du es ja vorziehst vor mir wegzulaufen bleibt mir ja nur noch dir ein weiteres schönes Leben zu wünschen und deinen Arsch da draußen trotzdem zu beschützen, Sergeant Major! Sehr professionell ist das auf jeden Fall nicht, was du da grade abziehst!"

Seine Worte beschämten Melissa, ihr war natürlich klar, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt. Dann tat sie das, was sie immer tat, wenn sie in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, sie explodierte.

„Scheißdreck, wer von uns beiden ist denn hier unprofessionell?" schrie sie durch das Funkgerät. „Du weißt schon dass es gegen die Dienstvorschriften verstößt mit einem vorgesetzten Offizier rumzumachen! Und überhaupt, was ist das denn für eine Art jetzt davon anzufangen, wir haben wirklich andere Probleme im Moment."

„Bitte was? Zum Rummachen gehören ja immer noch mindestens zwei. Zumal es ja nicht mal dazu gekommen ist, sonst hätte sich der ganze Ärger ja eventuell ansatzweise gelohnt. Ganz ehrlich, du verhältst dich wie im Sandkasten und ich hab dir nicht mal die Förmchen geklaut! Aber nein, anstatt sicher zu gehen, dass wir auch den nächsten Kampf möglichst unbeschadet überstehen versteckt sich Madame lieber und..."

Melissa hörte gar nicht mehr zu.

„Was solle den ansatzweise lohnen heißen?" brüllte sie Kurz an. „Du hechelst mir doch hinterher, seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe!"

„Jetzt lenk doch nicht von Thema ab!" antwortete er. „Ganz ehrlich, im Moment kann ich mir keine unattraktivere Frau als dich vorstellen!"

„Du bist doch ein blödes Arschloch! Aber das ist mal wieder typisch, dass es immer nur darum geht. Es ist ja nicht so dass ich traurig wäre nicht..."

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Melissa wahr, dass Lieutenant Commander Kalinin sie auf ihrem Bildschirm anschrie. Sofort verstummte sie.

„Urzu 2 und 6, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn ich Ihre hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit erheischen könnte. Falls Sie es nicht mitbekommen haben, wir stehen vor einem Einsatz und Sie werden mit dem Rest des Teams in 20 Sekunden abgeschossen."

Melissa spürte förmlich, wie ihr Kopf die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Kurz sie so ablenkte!

„Jawohl." Bestätigte sie und hörte über den Funk, dass inzwischen auch Kurz den Lieutennant Commander bemerkt hatte.

„Die Zielkoordinaten finden Sie in ihrem System. Suchen und zerstören. Gute Jagd." Sagte ihr Vorgesetzter noch immer wütend und schaltete ab.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es Melissa.

Dann schloss sie die Augen für eine Sekunde und versuchte sich abzuregen und auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte natürlich nicht mitbekommen, was genau zu zerstören war, ihr Stolz verbot es ihr allerdings bei den anderen nachzufragen. Sie würde es ja schon früh genug sehen. Suchen und zerstören, klang ja auf jeden Fall einfach.

Dann startete der Countdown für die letzten fünf Sekunden und sie startete in den Himmel. Melissa steuerte ihren Armslave auf die auf ihrem Bildschirm angezeigten Landekoordinaten zu. Plötzlich erschütterte ein Schlag die Maschine und sie wich von der Flugbahn ab. Was war das gewesen? Eine Rakete?

„Urzu 2, sind Sie ok?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme über Funk.

Melissa spähte auf ihren Bordcomputer. Na großartig, eines ihrer Triebwerke hatte Schaden genommen und es war ihr nicht möglich richtig zu navigieren. Zum Glück befand sich Land unter ihr und nicht nur das Meer, damit sie notlanden konnte.

„Mir geht es gut, aber ich muss runter." antwortete sie. „Der Rest setzt die Mission fort, ich versuche den Schützen hier unschädlich zu machen. Urzu 11, Sie haben das Kommando."

„Urzu 2, glaubst du nicht, dass das hier nach Falle riecht?" fragte Kurz.

Melissa nickte, auch wenn er das nicht sehen konnte.

„Sie wissen wohl, dass wir kommen, also seid vorsichtig." befahl sie .

Derweil hatte sie schon um einiges an Höhe verloren und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf die Ladung. Da war eine Stelle zwischen Bäumen, die geeignet erschien. Melissa versuchte darauf zu zu steuern, als ein hektischer Alarm von noch einem weiteren Treffer kündete. Die Maschine begann zu schlingern und dann zu fallen. Panisch versuchte Melissa den Gegenschub zu zünden und den Fallschirm zu öffnen, was letztendlich auch gelang. Kurz vor den Aufprall konnte sie auch endlich ihren Angreifer ausmachen. Der Anblick ließ ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschen. Es handelte sich um einen ausgewachsenen M 9 Armslave, dem ihren mindestens ebenbürtig!

Sie legte die Kanone ihrer Maschine an und feuerte, während sie versuchte sich durch den Wald zu schlagen. Ihr Gegner ließ sich allerdings nicht abschütteln. Ein weiterer Einschlag ließ ihren Armslave straucheln. Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, die Treffer waren viel zu stark. War da etwa Schwarze Technologie im Spiel? Jetzt lief sie nur noch durch das Gebüsch.

Sie kassierte noch zwei Treffer, ihre Bord-KI meldete den Schaden schon fast hysterisch. Lange konnte sie nicht mehr so weiter machen, das wurde ihr klar. Wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel, war sie Geschichte.

Plötzlich zuckte ein helles Licht aus und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

Als Melissa wieder aufwachte war das erst, das sie verspürte der metallische Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund. Gut, dann war sie wenigstens nicht tot, denn zu bluten erschien ihr für eine Seele, einen Astralkörper oder was auch immer für höchst unsinnig. Außerdem war da noch dieser Geruch nach Rauch. Rauch! Endlich öffnete sie ihre Augen ganz und sah den desaströsen Zustand ihres Armslaves. Er lag seitlich auf dem Boden, die Pilotenkapsel war aufgerissen, links vor ihr brannte die Konsole und als Schlimmstes konnte sie auch noch ihren Gegner auf sich zu gehen sehen. Wenigstens hatten ihre Schüsse ihm etwas Schaden zugefügt, denn er humpelte als wenn einer der Servomotoren des linken Beines beschädigt wäre.

Panisch versuchte die junge Frau sich aus ihrem Sitz zu schälen, aber erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Haltebügel, der ihr sonst als Sicherheitsgurt diente, verbogen war und sie einklemmte. Vor lauter Frust schlug sie auf das Metall der Konsole. Der Feuerlöscher war auch unerreichbar weit weg. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie heute und hier verreckte!

„Verdammter Scheiß, das ist doch nicht wahr! Jetzt geh schon auf du verkacktes Drecksding!" schrie sie den Bügel an und versuchte weiterhin vergeblich ihn zu öffnen.

Der M9 kam immer näher, gleich würde er in Schussreichweite sein. In diesem Moment wurde Melissa klar, dass sie wirklich sterben würde. Sie hatte alle anderen weggeschickt, kam nicht aus ihrer gottverdammten Maschine und jetzt war es aus, einfach aus. Am meisten wurmte sie, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, hoffentlich kam der Gnadenschuss wenigstens schnell.

„Gut Mao, noch irgendwelchen klugen Worte zum Schluss?" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Aber es fiel ihr nichts passendes ein. Der gegnerische M9 legte an, zielte, gleich war es so weit.

Plötzlich riss er das Gewehr nach oben und feuerte. Melissa konnte von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen worauf. Schüsse zuckten von dort auf den Boden und trafen ihren ehemaligen Gegner. Großkalibrige Schüsse. Konnte das sein? Ihre Anweisungen waren doch eindeutig gewesen. Hektisch begann sie wieder am Verschluss des Sitzes herumzufummeln und beobachtete die Szenerie weiter.

Die Geschosse kamen von oben und trafen den M9 mit unerbittlicher Präzision. Der feuerte zurück und Melissa bemerkte eine blaue Aura die sich langsam um den Armslave herum aufbaute. War das etwa ein Lambda Driver, so etwas hatte Melissa bisher nur bei Sosuke und dem Behemoth gesehen. Gaurons Armsalave verfügte auch über diese Technologie, fiel ihr siedend heiß ein. Falls er diese Maschine steuerte waren sie und ihr Retter geliefert. Da es sich allerdings nicht um Gaurons bevorzugtes Modell handelte, blieb etwas noch Hoffnung. Aber wer war dann der Pilot? Ein anderer Agent Amalgams, jemand, der für eine andere geheime Organisation arbeitet, Waffenhändler? Die Liste der Möglichkeiten war genau so lange wie besorgniserregend. Egal – darüber konnte sie später auch noch nachdenken, im Moment war da noch immer das Problem mit diesem gottverdammten Stück Metall, das sie festklemmte. Noch während Melissa weiter erfolglos daran herumfummelte, landete ein Armslave und feuerte weiter auf ihren ehemaligen Gegner. Es war natürlich Kurz, das hatte sie schon längst vermutet, denn die Präzision seiner Treffer trug eindeutig die Handschrift ihres Scharfschützen. Blöder Idiot, sie hatte doch etwas anderes befohlen, was brachte er sich ihretwegen in Gefahr! Typisch, den würde sie sich vorknöpfen, wenn sie beider hier raus waren, der konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen...

Schlagartig wurde Melissa bewusst, dass es trotz seiner heldenhaften Rettungsaktion möglicherweise kein hinterher geben könnte, denn da war immer noch die schwarze Technologie. Sie ließ von ihrem Metallbügel ab und schaltete mit zittrigen Fingern ihr Comsystem ein. Innerlich sandte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und allen ihr bekannten Gottheiten, hoffentlich funktionierte es noch. Als sie die Bestätigung der Verbindung erhielt hätte sie fast in Tränen ausbrechen können.

„Urzu 6, hier Urzu 2." Meldetet sie sich.

Vor ihrem Armsalve ging der Tanz der beiden riesigen Kampfroboter weiter.

„Hey, Urzu 2, gut dich zu hören. Ich bin leider grade ein bisschen beschäftigt." Antwortete Kurz.

In seiner Stimme schwang eine ordentliche Portion Erleichterung mit.

„Hör zu, da ist schwarze Technologie bei der Mistkröte im Spiel, möglicherweise ein Lambda Driver oder auch etwas anderes. Ich glaube es wird von der Mitte des Rückens aus gesteuert." Informierte sie Kurz.

„Hm, dann muss ich wohl da hin kommen. Danke Melissa." Kam über den Funk zurück.

Melissa beschäftigte sich auch weiterhin vergeblich mit ihrem Problem, als sie schließlich bemerkte, wie das Feuer immer näher kam. Der Feuerlöscher war natürlich noch immer unerreichbar für sie, wahrlich das war ihr Glückstag heute. Wenn es ihr nicht schnell gelang sich zu befreien, war sie geliefert. Sie beschloss Kurz nichts davon zu sagen, um ihn nicht noch weiter unter Zeitdruck zu setzen.

Draußen rannte Kurz im Zickzackkurs hin und her. Er versuchte sich dem Rücken seines Gegners zu nähern, aber dieser war ein zu guter Pilot, wie es schien, denn er bootete Kurz immer wieder aus. Die blaue Aura des Lambda Drivers begann erneut auszuglühen. Melissa wünschte sich Sosuke wäre an Kurz Stelle, denn der hätte wenigstens eine Chance gehabt.

„Urzu 6, er wird gleich feuern, mach dich vom Acker!" schrie sie durch das Com.

Kurz Armsalve machte ein paar Sätze zurück und versuchte sich außer Reichweite zu bringen. Das schien ihm auch fürs erste zu gelingen, sein Gegner setzte ihm allerdings nach.

„Hör zu, du musst den einen Schuss überleben, danach schein ihm erst mal der Saft für den Driver zu fehlen, dann musst du ihn treffen." Wies sie Kurz an.

„Verstanden." Kam von ihm zurück und er schlug sich hinter die Baumgrenze.

Der fremde Armslave schoss eine Energiekugel ab, scheinbar traf er Kurz nicht, stellte Melissa erleichtert fest. Der war nicht zu sehen. Bange wartete Melissa und bemerkte, wie sich der Koloss aus Stahl wieder in ihre Richtung bewegte.

Plötzlich schoss Kurz wieder aus dem Wald, nur mit dem Vibromesser seiner Maschine bewaffnet. Warum das? Er war nun wirklich kein gute Nahkämpfer, warum denn jetzt dieses Risiko? Dann ging alles schnell. Kurz prallte mit dem anderen Armslave zusammen und rammte es in die Stelle, hinter der sich hoffentlich wirklich der Lambda Driver befand.

Die Maschine begann in ihrer Bewegung zu stocken, Energieentladungen schüttelten sie durch und schließlich sank sie zu Boden. Kein Lebenszeichen ging mehr von ihr oder ihrem Piloten aus.

„Okay Melissa, du kannst jetzt rauskommen." Sagte Kurz.

„Äh, negativ, Urzu 6, ich bin eingeklemmt." Gestand sie ihm endlich.

„Verdammt, warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt, da kommt Rauch aus deinem Cockpit!" Schrie er sie an. „Ich hole dich gleich raus. Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein, alles ok." Antwortete sie, während Kurz schon das Cockpit aufschnitt.

Ein Roboterarm packte den Metallbügel mit einer schier unfassbaren Präzision und riss ihn aus der Halterung. Endlich war sie frei. Melissa sprang aus dem Cockpit und schaute sich um. Der gegnerische Armslave lag tot am Boden, ob der Pilot es nicht geschafft hatte?

Kurzentschlossen zog sie ihre Seitenwaffen und ging auf den großen Haufen Metall zu.

„Hey, was machst du da?" tönte es aus Kurz' Lautsprechern.

„Ich schaue nach, ob der da drin noch labt. Du gibst mir Deckung, verstanden." Befahl sie.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte Kurz. „Vielleicht hat er noch ein paar Freunde dabei, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden."

Melissa ging ungerührt weiter.

„Seit wann bist du so ein Angsthase, Kurz? Ich will rausfinden, wer die sind. Außerdem will ich vermeiden, dass uns nachher jemand in den Rücken fällt:" antwortet sie.

„Na gut." Brummte dieser und folgte ihr.

Ihre Hände zitterten schon ein wenig, auch wenn sie niemals zugegben hätte, dass dies durch Furcht und nicht etwas durch Adrenalin oder die Erregung der Erwartung hervorgerufen wurde, als sie den Knopf zum Öffnen des Cockpits drückte. Drinnen erwartete die beiden ein grauenvolles Bild voller Blut und Tod. Der feindliche Pilot hatte es nicht geschafft. Auf den ersten Blick war auch kein Zeichen einer militärischen Einheit oder ein anderer Hinweis auf seine Herkunft zu erkennen. Melissa beschloss aufgrund des verschmierten Inneren keinen all zu intensiven Blick hinein zu werfen.

„Blöder Mist, das bringt uns nicht weiter." Fluchte sie. „Kannst du die Danaan erreichen, dass sie uns und unseren Freund hier abholen?"

„Hab ich schon gemacht." Gab Kurz zurück. „Wir müssen aber bis morgen früh warten, vorher schaffen sie es nicht."

Melissa seufzte.

„Na typisch. Wir haben ja sonst nichts bessres zu tun. Ist der Rendezvouspunkt wenigstens in der Nähe?" Fragte sie.

„Nein, leider nicht direkt. Zumindest nicht für dich." Gab Kurz zurück.

Die riesige Hand seines Armslaves senkte sich und streckte sich ihr mit einer fast elegant wirkenden Geste entgegen.

„Aber zum Glück ist dein edles Streitross bereit dich zu tagen." Scherzte dessen Pilot.

„Sehr lustig.", brummte Melissa und kletterte auf die Hand.

Die Maschine erhob sich und begann einen Kurs in den Wald einzuschlagen. Obwohl Kurz bemüht war die Hand so ruhig wie möglich zu halten schwankte sie hin und her. Melissa schloss müde die Augen und lehnte ihrem Kopf an einen der Metallfinger. Die Mission war so schief gegangen wie nur möglich, es bleib nur zu hoffen, dass der Rest ihrer Einheit das Ziel wenigstens erreicht und zerstört hatte. Wenn sie beide wieder zurück auf der Dananan waren konnten sie sich auf ein Donnerwetter sondergleichen gefasst machen. Sie stellte sich Commander Mardukas Gesichtsausdruck vor und schluckte. Am meisten wurmte sie, dass sie Kurz in die Sache mit hinein gezogen hatte. Hätte er nur ihre Befehle befolgt, der Idiot!  
Nein, es war ihr Fehler gewesen, sie hätte seinen falschen Sinn für Loyalität mit einkalkulieren müssen. Treu bis zum bitteren Ende wie ein Hund, kam ihr in den Sinn. Eine seiner besseren Eigenschaften. Sie war an allem Schuld und hatte sich ablenken lassen, nicht sehr professionell. Also Augen auf und Konzentration auf die aktuelle Situation!

Sie bemerkte, dass Kurz mitten im Wald stehen geblieben war.

„Was ist?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe hier komische Anzeigen. Irgend etwas ist da in der Umgebung, Wahrscheinlich noch mehr von denen. Irgendwelche Pläne, Sergeant Major?"

„Wahrscheinlich sind wir mitten ins Wespennest reingefallen und sind umkreist.", vermutete Melissa. „Kannst du sehen, was es genau ist?"

„Ich bin ja nicht mal sicher, ob überhaupt etwas da ist.", gab Kurz zurück.

Es begann langsam zu dämmern.

„Wie lange noch, bis wir abgeholt werden?" fragte sie.

„Noch 12 Stunden und 41 Minuten." Antwortete es aus dem Lautsprechern des Armsleves.

„Und wie weit sind wir von Rendezvouspunkt weg?" wollte sie weiter wissen.

„Ungefähr 12 Kilometer."

Melissa sah sich schnell um. Die Umgebung bot einigermaßen Schutz, gut.

„Ok, wir bleiben erst mal hier und warten. Sie haben uns ja scheinbar noch nicht entdeckt. Mach das Cockpit auf, ich komme rein. Danach aktivierst du das ECS Tarnfeld und wir hoffen das Beste." Befahl Melissa.

Kurz tat wie ihm geheißen und sie kletterte zum Kopf des Kampfroboters. Nachdem sie eingestiegen war wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, wie eng es in so einem Cockpit war. Und wie nahe sie Kurz dabei kam. Ihm musste ein ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen sein, denn er starrte sie ein wenig verlegen an, als sie sich krampfhaft bemühte irgendwo Platz zu finden ohne sich auf seinen Schoß setzen zu müssen.

„ECS Tarnfeld ist aktiviert." Machte er schließlich Meldung und versuchte den Pilotensitz so weit nach hinten wie möglich zu verstellen.

Die Tatsache, dass Kurz nicht grade geringe an Körpergröße maß, ließ den Raumgewinn auch nicht besonders gewaltig ausfallen. Es war nicht zu vermeiden, sie würden sich den Sitz irgendwie teilen müssen.

„Hör zu, falls jemals irgendjemand von der Sache erfährt bist du tot, verstanden!" drohte sie Kurz an.

„Wovon genau?" fragte er.

Melissa würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und setzte sich auf die einzig freie Stelle im Armslave – Kurz Schoß. Der schnappte nach Luft.

„Ok, mein Leben ist mir lieb, M'am!" sagte er der Parodie eines Vorzeigesoldaten gleich.

Melissa entgegnete gar nichts und starrte nur auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Da waren wirklich Anzeigen, schwierig zu sagen um was es sich handelte, es konnten Gegnerische Armslaves sein, aber auch genau so gut Störungen oder sonst was. Sie beobachtete sie weiter und versuchte ein Muster in ihren Bewegungen zu erkennen. Suchten sie das Gelände nach ihnen oder dem vermissten Piloten ab? Und falls ja, ließen sie sich durch das Tarnfeld täuschen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn sie über schwarze Technologie verfügten. Aber hätten ihre Gegner sie dann nicht schon längst gefunden?

Eine Weile lang sagte oder tat keiner der beiden etwas. In einem kitschigen Liebesdrama würde diese Szene in einer wilden romantischen Liebesnacht enden, schoss es Melissa durch den Kopf. Sogleich versuchte sie den Gedanken wieder von sich abzuschütteln, aber sie war sich Kurz Nähe zu sehr bewusst. Hin und wieder konnte sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren und ein ganz kleiner Teil ihrer Selbst genoss das Gefühl. Genau so wie den Moment, als sie in seinen Armen aufgewacht war...Schluss jetzt! Sie waren in Lebensgefahr und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als sich sinnlosen Träumereien über ihren Untergebenen hinzugeben, der zu allen Überfluss noch einer der bescheuertsten und sexistischen Machos unter der Sonne war. Wütend auf sich selbst starrte sie wieder auf die Anzeigen.

„Hey, Mao.", sagte Kurz schließlich.

„Was?", knurrte sie gereizt zurück.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht genieße, aber kannst du dich ein bisschen anders hinsetzen? Mir schläft grade der Fuß ein."

Sie schnellte herum, die Hand zu einer Ohrfeige erhoben.

„Noch ein Wort du sexbesessenes Arschloch und einer von uns beiden steigt aus!" fauchte sie.

Kurz hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Mach mal langsam, war doch nur Spaß.", verteidigte er sich. „Aber jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall besser mit dem Bein, danke."

Melissa würdigte ihn keiner Antwort.

„Aber hör mal, da wir grade so schön beieinander sitzen und du nicht weglaufen kannst wie die letzten Tage, sollten wir mal miteinander reden.", schlug Kurz vor.

„Ich hab dir nicht das geringste zu sagen.", gab Melissa trotzig zurück.

„Von mir aus, aber ich dir." Sagte Kurz. „Ich meine, hey, du redest seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr mit mir und vermeidest mich wo du nur kannst. Schön und gut, aber wohin uns das führt, sieht man ja jetzt."

„Gibst du mir etwas die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel?" fragte Melissa und blieb erstaunlich ruhig. „Wer von uns beiden hat denn bitte zuerst angefangen zu brüllen?"

„Na ja, auf die Weise hast du wenigstens mit mir geredet.", gab Kurz zurück.

Melissa blickte wieder demonstrativ weg von Kurz auf den Bildschirm.

„Mensch Melissa, jetzt hör doch auf. Den Teil, in dem wir uns gegenseitig niederbrüllen haben wir ja schon hinter und, können wir die Sache nicht einfach aus der Welt schaffen?"

Melissa seufzte und schaute ihn wieder an.

„Na gut, dann lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen." Forderte sie Kurz auf. „Also?"

„Na ja, also, äh..." Stammelte Kurz.

Melissa glaubte sogar einen kleinen Rotschimmer über seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Schließlich fasste er sich.

„Also, die ganze Sache ist mir unglaublich unangenehm. Ich meine, man sieht ja, dass es sich auf unsere Arbeit auswirkt, von unserer Freundschaft mal ganz zu schweigen. Ich meine, wir sind ja beider erwachsen und sollten uns auch so verhalten. Die Situation war ja auch blöd, uns ging es beiden nicht gut, der Alkohol hat sein übriges getan und dann kam halt eins zum anderen. Daher von meiner Seite aus Schwamm drüber.", stieß er hervor.

Melissa starrte ihn wortlos an. Wenn sie doch wenigstens wüsste, was in der Nacht genau passiert war! Denn das war der Knackpunkt, wurde ihr auf ein mal bewusst. Sie wusste nicht, was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war und das ärgerte sie am meisten.

„Mao, sag doch bitte irgend was." Flehte Kurz sie an. „Wir wissen doch beide, wovon wir sprechen."

Aber sie fand noch immer keine Worte. Sie saß einfach nur auf seinen Knien und starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Melissa, du weißt doch noch was passiert ist, oder?" fragte Kurz schließlich schüchtern.

Sie schlug beschämt die Augen nieder und wandte sich ab. Gleich darauf fühlte sie eine Hand, die sich tröstend auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Du, du hast wirklich einen Filmriss?"

„Ja." War das einzige, das sie mit erstickter Stimme herausbrachte.

Sie schämte sich wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Ist doch halb so schlimm." Tröstete Kurz sie. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, es ist gar nichts passiert. Mann, wir waren beide wirklich mehr als gut dabei. Zum Schluss wollte ich nicht, dass du gehst und du bist geblieben. Wir haben und in den Arm genommen und sind eingeschlafen, Ende der Geschichte."

„Und warum hatte ich nicht mehr meine eigenen Kleider an?", fragte sie.

„Wäre doch schade um das Kleid gewesen.". lächelte ihr Gegenüber. „Und außerdem meintest du es wäre zu unbequem zum Schlafen. Aber keine Angst, ich habe nicht das geringste zu sehen bekommen."

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ich schwöre es dir bei meiner unsterblichen Seele.", sagte Kurz ernst.

Jetzt traute Melissa sich wieder zu ihm hin zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid.", brachte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln heraus. „Nicht zu wissen, was war hat mich mehr als fertig gemacht."

Irgendwie waren im Laufe des Gespräches Kurz Arme um sie herum gewandert.  
"Schon in Ordnung.", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich heran.

Melissa ließ ihn gewähren, mehr noch sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen. In seiner Umarmung lag nicht das geringste sexuelle Verlangen, nur Vergebung und Wärme. Vielleicht hatte der Rauch des Feuers vorhin sie doch mehr benebelt, als sie dachte, jedenfalls genoss sie es einfach gehalten zu werden. Manchmal wir Kurz trotz all seiner dummen Sprüche und Aktionen ein netter Junge, manchmal war er sogar wirklich süß, und manchmal war Melissa tief in ihrem Inneren versucht ihren Dienstgrad zu vergessen.

Eine lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Melissa lag einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die Wärme, die der Körper unter ihr ausstrahlte. Fast bedauerte sie nicht mit Kurz geschlafen zu haben, bedauerte innerhalb des Gefüges des Militärs fest zu hängen. Eine Beziehung war für sie undenkbar.

„Ich bin froh, dass du die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hast." Flüsterte sie schließlich.

Kurz lachte auf.

„Glaub mir, ich wäre um nichts in der Welt fähig gewesen irgendetwas auszunutzen. Und aus die Art wollte ich es auch nicht.", gestand er und klang ein wenig bitter dabei.

Sein Geständnis überraschte Melissa ein wenig. Sie löste sich von ihm und schaute in sein Gesicht.

„Du bist scheinbar nicht der Idiot für den ich dich halte." Sagte sie.

Ihr Gesicht befand sich gefährlich nahe an seinem, sie müsste sich nur ein wenig strecken und ihre Lippen träfen aus seine. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, Kurz bemerkte es wohl, wehrte sich aber nicht, sondern im Gegenteil, er kam ihr noch entgegen. Melissa schloss die Augen und erwartete das Unvermeidliche. Gleich war e so weit...

Die Alarmsirenen schrillten jäh auf. Die beiden zuckten erschrocken zurück. Ein Blick auf den Bildschirm offenbarte den Grund der Störung. Ein feindlicher Armslave näherte sich.

Melissa biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte nach.

„Was machen wir?" , hörte sie Kurz fragen.

„Warten.", entschied sie. „Wenn wir Glück haben ist er uns technologisch unterlegen und bemerkt uns nicht."

„Ist aber ganz schön viel wenn.", murmelte Kurz.

Das dachte Melissa zwar auch, als sie sich gänzlich zur Steuerkonsole umdrehte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie begann auf einigen Knöpfen herumzudrücken, um ein klareres Bild von ihrem Gegner zu bekommen.

„Sieht nach einem M6 aus.", stellte sie schließlich erleichtert fest.

Sie spürte wie die Anspannung in Kurz hinter sich nachließ. Gebannt starrten beide weiterhin auf das Geschehen.

„Mao, ich will ja den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen, aber e s sieht so aus, als wüsste der Kerl genau wo wir sind!", rief Kurz nach einer Weile.

Melissa stimmte ihm zu und ergriff die Steuereinheiten.

„Ok, dann kann das Arschloch was erleben.", drohte sie grimmig. „ECS Tarnmodus aufheben, Autorisation: Melissa Mao, Sergeant Major, S 5892.„

„Stimmidentifizierung bestätigt. ECS Tarnmodus aufgehoben", erklang die Computerstimme der Maschine.

„Äh Melissa, das ist schon klar, dir du meinen Armslave steuerst?", fragte Kurz ein wenig beleidigt.

„Wie willst du denn steuern, wenn du nichts siehst?", fragte Melissa zurück und ließ die Maschine lossprinten. „Wie lange noch, bis zum Rendevouz?"

„"Noch 11 Minuten.", antwortet Kurz.

Scheinbar hatte er sich mit seiner Rolle als Sitzkissen abgefunden.

Sobald sie nahe genug waren schoss Melissa aus allen Rohren, dabei ließ sie den Armsalve weiter in Richtung Rendevouzpunkt rennen. Leider hatte sie nichts getroffen wie es schien, denn der Gegner erwiderte ununbeeindruckt da Feuer, so dass sie einen Haken schlagend ausweichen mussten.

„Na warte, dich krieg ich.", murmelte sie und feuerte zurück.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Küste erreicht, ganz weit weg konnte man schon das Signal des Bergungshelikopters ausmachen. Bis der sie erreicht hatte, musste der gegnerische Armsalve weg sein, sonst konnte die ganze Rettungsmission ins Auge gehen. Während des Kampfes bemerkte sie, wie wenig ihr Kurz Waffenauswahl lag. Das Scharfschützengewehr nutze ihr auf die kurze Entfernung rein gar nichts. Sonst war nur noch eine Kurzstreckenwaffen und der Vibrodolch vorhanden. Es war wirklich nicht ihr Armslave. Aber jetzt hatte sie die Sache begonnen und würde sie auch zu Ende bringen. Geschwindigkeit war der Schlüssel.

Sie ließ den M9 im Zickzackkurs durch das Gelände laufen und versuchte immer wieder die Deckung des Gegners zu überwinden – vergeblich.

„Ich hab eine Idee.", sagte Kurz schließlich. „Wir ziehen uns zurück: Wenn wir genug Abstand haben blase ich ihn mit den Schafschützengewehr weg. So bringt das nichts."

„Glaubst du, dass du ihn triffst, wenn ich dir im Weg sitze? Wir haben wahrscheinlich nur eine Chance."

Kurz lächelte siegesgewiss.

„Ist mein Name Kurz Weber?", fragte er.

Melissa erwiderte nichts darauf und begann sich hinter einen Felsen zurück zu ziehen. Dort angekommen ließ sie die Kontrollen los. Kurz fasst an ihr vorbei, dabei drängte er sich so weit nach vorne, dass sein Gesicht fast Melissas berührte. Er zielte, drückte ab und...

...traf. Natürlich traf er, wie hatte sie nur an ihm zweifeln können?

Der Gegner fiel um und rührte sich nicht mehr. Hinter sich hörte sie Kurz jubeln. Sie lehnte sich erleichtert zurück.

„Unser Taxi ist endlich da.", sagte sie.

Eine Stunde später saß sie an Bord des Helikopters und betrachtete wie Kurz schlief. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie er das immer schaffte, sie war nach einem Einsatz immer viel zu sehr mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Schlafend sah er aus wie die reine Unschuld, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Sie dachte zurück, an die Worte, die er in Italien gesagt hatte. „Ich tu immer nur so kindisch, das hier ist mein wahres Ich."

Sie hatte damals keine Zeit und keine Lust gehabt genauer über den Wahrheitsgehalt des Satzes nachzugrübeln. Heute erschien ihr die Vorstellung, dass wirklich etwas an der Sache dran sein könnte gar nicht so abwegig. Oder waren das nur Wunschträume? Kurz war Kurz und sie seine Vorgesetzte. Trotzdem hätte sie gerne gewusste wie es war ihn zu küssen. Sie seufzte leise.

Kurz öffnete die Augen und blinzelte sie an.

„Ist was?", fragte er.

Melissa lächelte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter"

Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Bald würden sie landen, und dann würden sie eine gehörige Abreibung vom Commander Mardukas erhalten. Alles wäre wieder normal.


End file.
